peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Miguel Pan
Miguel Rivera and Hector takes Clara Stahlbaum, Isa, Kiki, Sora, Fritz, Louise, Riku, Kairi, the Mew Mews, and Raksha to Neverland where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Ernesto de la Cruz, Admiral Vanitas, and their band of naughty pirates. Cast Peter Pan: Miguel Rivera (Coco) Extras with Miguel: Dante and Hector (Coco) Tinker Bell: Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Extras with Peach: Mario, Luigi, and Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Clara Stahlbaum (The Nutcracker and the Four Realms) Extras with Clara: Isa McGuire (OC character; As Miguel's love interest) and Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) John Darling: Sora (Kingdom Hearts 3) Michael Darling: Fritz Stahlbaum (The Nutcracker and the Four Realms) Extras with Sora and Fritz: Louise Stahlbaum (The Nutcracker and the Four Realms), Riku, and Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 3) Babysitters: Zoey Hanson, Corina Bucksworth, Bridget Verdant, Kikki Benjamin, Renee Roberts, Wendy Costa, and Holly Applebee (Mew Mew Power) Nana Darling: Raksha (The Jungle Book (2016)) George Darling: Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) Mary Darling: Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII) Captain Hook: Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco) Extras with Ernesto: Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3; He won't be scared of Pepita despite getting bitten by him), Myotismon (Digimon; Same with Vanitas), and Hunter J (Pokemon; Same with Vanitas) Mr. Smee: Jack O'Lantern (Billy and Mandy's Jacked Up Halloween) Extras with Jack: Team Rocket (Pokemon; They'll turn good in the sequel) and Makuramon (Digimon) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: Pepita (Coco) Ernesto and Vanitas' pet: Deltamon (Digimon) Lost Boys: Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X), Crash, Tawna, Coco, Crunch, and Sombra Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot/OC Crash Bandicoot character), Cody (The Rescuers Down Under), and Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Tiger Lily: Nausicaä (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind) Extras with Nausicaä: Asbel and Teto (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind) Indian Chief: Lord Yupa (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind) Indians: People of the Valley of the Wind (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind) Mermaids: Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Kari Kamiya, Yolei Inoue, Rika Nonaka, and Zoe Orimoto (Digimon; They’ll treat Clara‘s group nicely) Pirates: Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), Arukenimon, Mummymon (Digimon), Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Tribot (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), Mojo Jojo, Him, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa, Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Amoeba Boys (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Mr. Electric (Sharkboy and Lavagirl), Bowser (Super Mario Bros. franchise; Same with Team Rocket) (Vanitas, Ernesto, and Drake can temporally be seduced by Kairi, Isa, and Renee in their cloaked disguises and Mew Mew form respectively during the "Oh, My Mysterious Lady" scene) Pirate who gets killed off: Bartholomew (The Great Mouse Detective; He'll get eaten by Deltamon as punishment for drunkenly calling Ernesto a Skullfish and Vanitas a Spikyfish) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Strife-Gainsborough Family and Friends Chapter 2: Meeting Miguel Rivera and his Friends/You Can Fly Chapter 3: Captain Ernesto, Admiral Vanitas, their Pirates, and Pepita/Neverland's Greatest Criminal Minds Chapter 4: The Lost Boys/Peach Banished Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the People of the Valley of the Wind Chapter 6: Mermaids/Rescuing Nausicaä Chapter 7: Ernesto and Vanitas' New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady Chapter 8: True Blood Brothers/Ernesto and Vanitas Trick Peach Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by Ernesto, Vanitas, and their Pirates Chapter 10: Rescue/Final Battle (Miguel Pan Version) Chapter 11: Return Home/Ending (Miguel Pan Version) Extra chapter: Your Mother and Mine (Alternate Version) (Miguel Pan Version) For gallery: Miguel Pan Gallery For sequel: Miguel Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins For third and final sequel: Miguel Pan 3: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies